Bane Of Tartarus
by Emerald Minecrafter
Summary: Percy uses his last bit of strength to push Annabeth up and falls into Tartarus alone. Will he able to find and close the Doors of Death alone? Or will Humanity and Immortality crumble into the Earth and Darkness? Rated K .
1. Chapter 1: The Sacrifice

**Hey Guys! Hope you like the new story! Disclaimer: I do not own PJ or HOO.*sigh*. Summary: Percy throws Annabeth upwards and he falls into Tartarus alone. What is Annabeth's reaction? Will Percy survive? Read to find out!**

 _Annabeth's 2_ _nd_ _Person POV_

(Read pg 558 to 564 of Mark of Athena. Events change from the next page). Her body smashed into something. She must have blacked out briefly, because the next thing, her whole body was over the edge of the pit. The only thing keeping her from falling was Percy and even he was only holding a ledge the size of a bookshelf. Nico was holding a hand out but we were far down. "Percy, leave me. You can't pull us both up". She looked into his eyes and knew at once that he knew it was hopeless. But, was that, Determination? "Annabeth" he began. "Whatever happens, please know that I love you, but move on. Kick Gaia in the butt for me." What? "Percy, what are you saying?" His arms tensed. He lifted Annabeth up and threw her. The last thing she heard was Nico shouting for help.

 _Nico's POV_

I watched as Percy and Annabeth clung on, desperately trying to hold the ledge. I had been to Tartarus and knew at once it was hopeless. But then, Percy did the impossible. Again. He threw Annabeth up. Annabeth soared, and hit the ground with a crash. How did he do that? I ran to the edge of the pit and held out my hand. But, he was too far down. "Jason! Frank! We need you!" I yelled, still reaching out for Percy. But they did not seem to hear over the general noise. "Nico!" Percy yelled. "Lead them to the other side. You hear me? The House of Hades!" My eyes widened. "But-" "Promise me!" he said. "Y-yes. I will", I said, tears streaming down my face. "Good." Sighed Percy, and he let go. The Pit closed and the Hero of Olympus was within its grasp… Alone.

 _Jason's 2_ _nd_ _Person POV_

Jason still couldn't believe it. They had had absolutely no time to pull the Athena Parethenos. Just after Leo had pulled the ship out, the place imploded. But Jason was happy. They had done it! But his joy diminished as he saw Nico and Hazel, crying their eyes out. Annabeth was lying, eyes closed beside them. She looked…. No. Jason refused to think of it. He ran and knelt next to them. He touched Annabeth's wrist. It was damn cold but faintly, he could hear the beat of life. Fragile but at least alive. They had to get her to the medical bay, fast. He yelled "Leo! Piper! Percy! Come here quickly!" For some reason Hazel started crying harder when Jason yelled for Percy. Oh Gods. What was he going to tell Percy? Just then Leo and Piper rushed out into the deck. Piper gasped. "Is she-? ". I shook my head and grabbed Annabeth's legs. Leo rushed forward and grabbed her head. He winced. "Hades", he said. "Blood.". "How-how much?" Piper asked. Her eyes were wide and she was stock still. "A lot", replied Leo. We carried her below deck and laid her on bed. "Nectar, Ambrosia. Quick!" commanded Jason, already examining her head. Just then, Frank entered the room. For a second, he just stared at Annabeth and ran out. He came back 5 seconds later, wriggling past Minerva's toes (Yeah, the statue is huge.) In his hands were 5 flasks of nectar and a bag of ambrosia. Nobody said a word as Piper fed Annabeth some ambrosia. Slowly, her head and ankle healed. Annabeth's eyes fluttered open.

 _Annabeth's POV_

Her head ached. Annabeth opened my eyes. All the crew members were standing around her. She sat up. "Thank the gods. Annabeth, you're alive" exclaimed Piper, hugging her. Wait, where was Percy? "Where's Percy?" Annabeth croaked out. Everybody looked confused except Nico and Hazel, who started crying. Jason looked at them both. No, scratch that. All of the seven looked at them both. "Actually, its – better if I tell you afterwards?" Nico said, quietly. He sounded uncertain, even- even hopeless. " _Tell us now"_ charmspeaked Piper looking pained. Normally, Annabeth would have wondered why she looked distressed or reminded herself that she hated charmspeaking her friends. But now all she had in mind was Percy and his last words. 'No' she chided herself, 'not last words'. 'I love you, but move on' rang her mind defiantly. No. He was here, maybe checking the Argo II for damage. Or IM'ing somebody. Or talking to the local Neirds. Or-. She shook her head. Percy was alive. He wasn't leaving her. Annabeth shook out of her thoughts. Nico still, even after being charmed looked uncertain. ' _Tell us NOW!_ ' charmspeaked Piper even more forcibly. "He is- he- he fell into Tartarus" managed Nico and closed his eyes. Then, Annabeth's world collapsed.

 **DUN, DUN, DUUUNNNNNN! Whew. What is Percy's reaction? What is the crew's reaction? How will Annabeth handle this? All in the next chapter. Until then, See-**

 **Percy: I signed up for cliffhangers? I'm outta here. I hate cliffhangers. Me: Perseus, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be falling into the pit! (I wave my hand). Percy: Aaaaaaaaaah. (He fell) Me: Don't worry. You are a hero in this story!**

 **So, where were we? Oh yeah. 898 words! See Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Disappearance

Chapter 2

 **I'm really sorry I've not updated in days. Months actually. So I'm going to cut the note short and start right away**

 _ **Percy's POV**_

Percy was falling. Fast. He didn't know what to do. What to expect. His brain kept slipping in and out of dreams. A girl's face swam in and out of focus. Percy didn't hear what she was saying but he knew. ' _Why Seaweed Brain?! Why did you jump?_ '. Percy sighed. It seemed crazy, but he could see Annabeth's face, as clear as an Iris Message. She was sobbing but looked furious at the same time. ' _How dare you sacrifice yourself for me!_ ' Suddenly the world twisted (although the 'world' was just black and red), and in a bright golden flash and a low scream, the Son Of The Sea disappeared.

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

"NO!", yelled Annabeth as she sat up as quick as lightning. "PERCY!". Footsteps thundered down the hallway and the door opened. "Annabeth?", Piper was at the door, looking tired and concerned. Her clothes were smeared with mud and Katropolis hung at her side. "What – What happened?". Annabeth's vision cleared and she realized that she was back at the Infirmity . "Percy. Bad dream. He-he was falling. Then, he – he screamed". Piper sat down next to her. She sighed. She did not say it was just a bad dream. Instead, Piper said, "Percy is a strong guy, Annie. He'll get through. He always does." Annabeth didn't even get angry at Piper calling her Annie. Instead, she nodded, trying not to burst into tears.  
"Where are we?", she asked, trying to regain her composure. "Apennine Mountains.", answered Piper. "We are facing problems with _Numina Montanum_ ". Annabeth blinked. She turned to face Piper. "You've being hanging out with Jason a little too much.", she said, maybe a little bitterly. Piper blinked, looking a little mortified. "What?". Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You're a Greek, Piper. So, people assume whatever you tell is in Greek.". Piper still looked like she didn't understand. "In Greek, it means mountain friend.". Piper blushed furiously. " _Ourae_ , then". Annabeth got up, wincing as her head spun. Piper got up too, saying, "Annabeth, you're in no condition to-", Annabeth shook her head. "You'll need me for this." She tried to forget about her dream. 'Percy is alright', she chided herself. 'He's right here on the ship and is not hurt'

 _ **Hazel's POV(It starts like the actual book, but it changes)**_

"That's not the point!" Leo snatched up one of his controls, rigged from a Nintendo Wii stick, and spun it in a circle. A few feet away, a trapdoor opened in the deck. A Celestial bronze cannon rose. Hazel just had time to cover her ears before it discharged into the sky, spraying a dozen metal spheres that trailed green ﬁre. The spheres grew spikes in midair, like helicopter blades, and hurtled away into the fog. A moment later, a series of explosions crackled across the mountains, followed by the outraged roars of mountain gods. "Ha!" Leo yelled. Unfortunately, Hazel guessed, judging from their last two encounters, Leo's newest weapon had only annoyed the _numina._ Another boulder whistled through the air of to their star-board side. Nico yelled, "Get us out of here!". Leo muttered some unflattering comments about numina, but he turned the wheel. The engines hummed. Magical rigging lashed itself tight, and the ship tacked to port. The _Argo II_ picked up speed, retreating northwest, as they'd been doing for the past two days.  
Hazel didn't relax until they were out of the mountains. The fog cleared. Below them, morning sunlight illuminated the Italian countryside—rolling green hills and golden ﬁelds not too diﬀerent from those in Northern California. Hazel could almost imagine she was sailing home to Camp Jupiter. The thought weighed on her chest. Camp Jupiter had only been her home for nine months, since Nico had brought her back from the Underworld. But she missed it more than her birthplace of New Orleans, and diﬁnitely more than Alaska. She missed her bunk in the Fifth Cohort barracks. She missed dinners in the mess hall, with wind spirits whisking platters through the air and legionnaires joking about the war games. She wanted to wander the streets of New Rome ,holding hands with Frank Zhang. She wanted to experience just being a regular girl for once, with an actual sweet, caring boyfriend .Most of all, she wanted to feel safe. She was tired of being scared and worried all the time.  
She stood on the quarterdeck as Nico picked mast splinters out of his arms and Leo punched buttons on the ship's console."Well, _that_ was sucktastic," Leo said. "Should I wake the others?" Hazel was tempted to say yes, but the other crew members had taken the night shift and had earned their rest. They were exhausted from defending the ship. Every few hours, it seemed, some Roman monster had decided the Argo II looked like a tasty treat. A few weeks ago, Hazel wouldn't have believed that anyone could sleep through a _numina_ attack, but now she imagined her friends were still snoring away below decks. Whenever _she_ got a chance to crash, she slept like a coma patient. "They need rest," she said. "We'll have to ﬁgure out another way on our own." "Huh." Leo scowled at his monitor. In his tattered work shirt and grease-splattered jeans, he looked like he'd just lost a wrestling match with a locomotive.  
(Changes from here) Just then, Annabeth appeared at the doorway, "Drive towards the mountains.", she said. "Annabeth!", exclaimed Hazel. "Are you alright?". "Yeah.", she said, looking fussed. "Just do what I said.". "Ah, are you ummmmmmm, alright?", asked Leo, some of his old humor entering his eyes. "The ourae will smash us.". Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Just do what I said.". With that, Annabeth walked back onto the deck. Hazel stared at her. She admired that girl, but what she told them to do seemed insane. "Well, ", sighed Nico. "3rd charm today will be the charm."

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

'Where is Percy?', Annabeth thought, 'He must be around here somewhere. Maybe he's with the others. Resting. '

 **So, how was the chapter? I'm sorry about copying some of the stuff but I'll like to remind you something. From the last lines, You probably notice that Annabeth does not remember where Percy is. Also, where did Percy disappear to?**

 **1060 words this chapter!**


End file.
